Nada es lo que parece
by Darkness Crying
Summary: One-Shot//Edward es el tipico nerd enamamorado de su amiga Bella, muy popular por cierto, pero ¿que pasaria si llegara un nuevo estudiante a complicar las cosas?//Todos Humanos// Contiene partes muy graciosas D


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (a excepción de Ryan), pero la historia es mía con ayuda (mucha por cierto) de mi hermana.**

Nada es lo que parece

Otro año escolar, cumplir la misma rutina; me levanto de mi cama porque suena la alarma, luego me pongo mis anteojos y me voy a bañar, después de la ducha discuto con Alice, mi hermana, sobre la ropa que tengo que usar, ella siempre quiere que me vista como los futbolistas de la escuela, no quiere entender que yo no soy así. Me autodenomino nerd, amo estar en la computadora y jugar juegos en línea.

No voy a cambiar, por lo menos no ahora, tengo _casi_ todo lo que quiero; mi familia, mi hermosa computadora y lo más importante, Bella, mi mejor amiga, pero ella no ve que la quiero más que eso, estoy enamorado de ella desde que la conocí, pero tengo que ver la realidad, ella nunca se fijaría en mi de otra forma, solo hay que mirarme, soy todo un friki, no soy su tipo, bastante suerte tengo de que sea mi amiga.

Bella es popular entre los hombres de la escuela, su belleza natural resalta, no es como las otras chicas que ponen en sus caras kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Ella es diferente en todo sentido de esas plásticas, Bella no ha tenido muchos novios, muchas veces me ha comentado que los chicos que la invitan a salir son unos idiotas o solo se quieren acostar con ella, aunque me den unos celos horribles es mi realidad, algún día aceptara a algún chico y formara una relación seria.

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela, me perdí en mis pensamientos por unos minutos.

Sentí unos tibios labios posarse en mi cuello y unos pequeños brazos enroscarse en mi cintura.

-Hola Edward.- dijo esa voz que tan bien conocía en mi oído. Me estremecí ligeramente antes de darme vuelta.

-Hola Bells.-dije besando suavemente su mejilla, aunque siempre he querido besar esos rojos labios que tanto me tientan.- ¡_Basta Edward!-_ me reproche a mí mismo.

-Estuve escuchando que llego un chico nuevo.- comento ella mientras tomaba mi mano y dirigirse hacia nuestra primera clase, que casualmente nos toco juntos.

-¿Y por qué me comentas eso?, sabes perfectamente que no se juntara conmigo.- dije tranquilamente, la verdad tenía suficientes amigos con Bella y los gemelos Hale.

-Pero de todas formas deberías conocerlo, puede que sea como tu.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, no lo sé…-dije. Pensando que sería otra estrategia de Bella para que consiguiera mas amigos, durante el último tiempo se había obsesionado con eso, y estaba empezando a molestarme, ¿para qué mas amigos de los que tenia? Con eso bastaba. Aunque tal tuviera razón y necesitaba socializar mas.

-Vamos Edward, es una buena oportunidad, di que si-dijo Bella haciendo ese puchero que me mataba.

-Está bien-dije no muy convencido.

Cuando entramos a francés, uno de los idiomas favoritos de Bella y mío, vimos que la clase estaba casi llena, nuestros asientos iban a estar separados.

L a mire con tristeza, sabiendo que solo habían puestos con hombres. Bella se soltó rápidamente de mi mano y fue a tomar asiento en los puestos de adelante, yo hice lo mismo, pero en los puestos de atrás. Me fije que Bella había comenzado a conversar con su compañero, a el cual analice cuidadosamente, no lo había visto nunca, era muy alto, con ojos muy claros, azulados, con el cabello oscuro y también muy pálido pero no tanto como yo, se podía notar que era deportista por la contextura de su cuerpo.

El profesor nos hizo guardar silencio y comenzó con su clase, nos dijo que debíamos hacer un trabajo en clases con nuestros compañeros de asiento, yo bufe, mi compañero era Mike Newton el chico que más odio, a invitado a salir a Bella en muchas oportunidades y para rematar es un completo imbécil. Termine trabajando solo, sentí el sonido de unas sillas, cuando levante la mirada vi que Bella y ese nuevo habían terminado, por lo visto el nuevo no era imbécil como Mike. El profesor los dejo salir de la clase, mientras yo moría de celos, trate de apurarme lo más que pude, termine el trabajo cinco minutos después de que Bella había salido.

Salí del aula a gran velocidad, al llegar a la cafetería vi a mi ángel conversando muy animadamente con el nuevito, mientras reían muy fuerte. Camine rápido hasta llegar a su mesa, Bella levanto la mirada y me sonrió antes de decir:

-Edward toma asiento.-hice lo que me pidió rápidamente.-Edward él es Ryan, es un nuevo jugador del equipo de baloncesto, Ryan él es Edward.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el tal Ryan, a quien yo fulminaba con la mirada.- perdón por ser entrometido pero ustedes.-dijo refiriéndose a Bella y a mí.- ¿son novios o algo?

-¿Ah? – dije ente balbuceando mientras un leve sonrojo adorno mis mejillas. ¿Quien se creía que era ese tal Ryan? Al parecer me había equivocado con que no era igual a los demás.

-Claro que no-dijo Bella entre riendo, su respuesta fue rápida, y dolorosa para mí, pero es la realidad.

-Ya veo- se limito a decir el nuevo, aunque algo raro alcance a percibir en sus ojos, me miraba con ojos sínicos y una sonrisa adornando su rostro, claramente una invitación a que toda la simpatía que pudiese haber sentido se esfumase.

-Mmm.-no pude disimular mi enfado, y al parecer el nuevo se había dado cuenta, porque sonreía aun mas, al parecer consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Edward, estaba conversando acerca de los hobbies de Ryan y tienen mucho en común, ambos juegan video juegos, ¿no es genial?-dijo Bella alegremente

-No creo que el juegue esas cosas-dije molesto y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado

-¡¡¡¡Edward!!!! No te comportes así, ¡ni siquiera lo conoces!-dijo Bella reprendiéndome

-No te preocupes Bella, tal vez tenga miedo de demostrar realmente como es jugando o…. ¿tal vez sean celos?-dijo en un tono burlón.

Definitivamente toda la simpatía que pudiese sentir se había esfumado; aunque claro, no podía decir que lo que acababa de decir no me producía algo de curiosidad, ¿un jugador de baloncesto jugando juegos de video? Eso era algo para ver, lo más probable es que solo lo dijera para intentar persuadir a Bella y acercársele un poco como los demás, pero no me convencería, eso estaba más que claro.

-¡Claro que no! Y te lo demostrare-dije enfadado y un tanto desafiante, a pesar de que usualmente no me comporto así, ese tipo si savia como sacar mi otro lado, y debía admitir que no me agradaba para nada.

-Entonces porque no una ronda de juegos en línea aquí y ahora –dijo sonriéndome pero esta vez parecía realmente divertido por la idea, algo que me descoloco un poco

-Está bien-dije sin más y mirando a Bella, que permanecía atónita mientras nos miraba discutir levemente.

-Ammm creo que esto no salió como esperaba-dijo entre un risa tímida y un cielos metí los pies implícito.

-No te preocupes Bella, será divertido para todos, apuesto que no ha jugado con nadie ha esto-dijo Ryan sonriéndole a Bella.

-Mmmmm- no pude controlar mi enfado

-Chicos, chicos por favor. Que tal una apuesta, si ganas Edward podrás pedirle algo a Ryan y tu Ryan si ganas podrás pedirle algo a Edward , quizás eso ayude para que se conozcan mejor-dijo Bella intentando apaciguar las asperezas , y quizás tuviera razón , de todos modos que tan difícil podría ser?

_15 minutos después…_

No podía creerlo después de 15 minutos de un juego en línea totalmente difícil y porque no decirlo, emocionante, salió victorioso Ryan, pero lo extraño de esto es que no me sentía enojado más bien, ¿alegre? Por primera vez alguien jugaba conmigo a esto y competía como debía ser, aunque en parte me sentía molesto por tener una oportunidad simple de lucirme ante Bella.

-Y que tal chicos, ¿están mejor? Una buena competencia siempre ayuda a llevarnos mejor-dijo Bella con su brillante sonrisa y esos ojos….Cielos Edward ¡concéntrate!

-Creo que si –no podía negarme a esa sonrisa y tampoco al divertido juego.

-Opino lo mismo señorita Bella, de hecho Edward ha sido un buen oponente y como uno, espero que sepa cumplir con los tratos acordados-dijo sin mayor interés

-Claro, claro, ¿qué le pedirás a Edward?-dijo Bella notablemente curiosa.

-Simple, quiero que seamos amigos, siento curiosidad por ti-dijo mirándome y dejándome claramente descolocado,¿ alguien quería ser mi amigo?¿ Y un jugador de bascketball? Claramente el mundo estaba dando unos giros inesperados.

-¿Ah?- dije sin poder dejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¡No te parece estupendo Edward! Así tendrás alguien con quien conversar cosas de chicos, oh, se me hace tarde para la clase de arte, cuídense-dijo Bella mientras repentinamente corría desapareciendo de mi vista.

-No sé qué quieres con Bella, pero lo descubriré aunque sea lo último que haga.-dije mirándolo con una cara amenazadora, mientras el trataba de disimular su risa.

-¿Ahora eres guionista de películas?, porque la verdad no te queda para nada bien- dijo mientras reía fuertemente.

-¿Que se supone que buscas de Bella?-no estaba para nada a gusto con esas tontas risas y mucho menos con su cercanía a bella y lo estaba dejando más que claro.

-¿Yo?¿ De Bella? Nada, a decir verdad estoy esperando algo más de ti-dijo mientras se marchaba sin más y dejándome totalmente atónito, ese tipo estaba loco, se reía de mí en mi cara, ¿quería que fuéramos amigos? Era todo un total torbellino y en un caso así un hombre como yo, ¿que debería creer?

Me quede un par de minutos como un estúpido mirando a la nada, definitivamente este año sería más complicado de lo que parecía , malditos deportistas, siempre complican la existencia del mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Durante las últimas semanas las cosas se habían mantenido….lo que se podía decir de calma, Bella había empezado a frecuentar a Ryan, al parecer este le hablaba en francés y de películas que a mí me parecían bastante cursis. Aunque claro también traía temas de juegos nuevos que claramente no podía evitar ¡eran estrenos! Y entiéndanme, un fanático no puede quedarse con esas dudas. No podía decir que todo era de mi agrado y si me ponía a pensarlo empezábamos lentamente muy, muy, muy lentamente a ser amigos con Ryan, pero si no fuera por el pequeño y GRAN hecho de que se mantenía cerca de Bella, todo habría estado perfecto.

Me dirigí a la cafetería sin más que hacer, esperando al fin encontrarme con Bella, pero no había nadie allí, al parecer tendría que dirigirme directo al gimnasio, cuanto odiaba los deportes, era una humillación total.

Al entrar al gimnasio no pude evitar mirar hacia donde se dirigía ese estruendoso ruido, las plásticas de nuevo gritando, y para colmo de Ryan, era como una maldición, al parecer no podía escapar de él.

-Hola –dijo Ryan mientras se daba vuelta a saludarme y poniendo sus típicas sonrisas aunque esta vez levemente cansado y claramente desastrado.

-MH-bufe sin más, no tenía ganas de hablarle y menos rodeado de tantas mujeres

-Kyaaa Ryan, ¿cómo es que hablas con este?-dijo una de esas plásticas rubias mientras me miraba con desdén y apuntándome despectivamente

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Ryan con tono bastante frio y se dirigió hacia el equipo de baloncesto, eso había sido confuso. Era como si me defendieran implícitamente, quizás tener amigos no estaba mal me dije a mí mismo.

-¡¡¡Que molesto!!!!-chillo la rubia mientras se marchaba con el grupo de porristas y gracias a dios, empezaba a molestarme con su estruendosa voz.

_Después de la practica…_

Bella apareció en el gimnasio, parecía estar buscando a alguien, cuando me vio me saludo alegremente agitando su mano, pero camino hacia Ryan, cuando estuvo bastante cerca empezaron a hablar entre susurros, una que otra vez me miraban y fruncían el ceño, para seguir hablando entre ellos, algo estaban planeando…algo en lo que yo estaba involucrado.

_15 minutos después…_

Esto no podía ser real, porque a mí. Estaba amarrado con un cinturón a una silla, obviamente contra mi voluntad.

Vi que Bella y Ryan intercambiaron una mirada y se acercaron a mí.

-Relájate Edward, no te aremos nada malo.-dijo mi ángel antes de sacarme mis lente.

- ¡NO!- esto no podía ser bueno, definitivamente no podía ser bueno

Luego Ryan pasarme una mano por mi cabello (que por cierto tenía mucho gel) y me despeinaba completamente.

-¡NOO!-esto no podía estar bien, acaso querían torturarme? Porque estaba dando resultados

Y por ultimo entre ambos tomaron mis anteojos y los rompieron en pedazos.

- ¡NOOOOO!- esto me recordaba a un capitulo de los Simpson, era totalmente deprimente. Y por supuesto humillante, como caminaría y quizás que me harían, estaba totalmente perdido.

Luego de unas interminables horas en que Ryan y Bella jugaban con mi cabello y mi rostro me liberaron. Aunque claro no sin antes pasarme unos anteojos nuevos, no me quedo más que ponérmelos para darme cuenta, ¿ese era yo? No podía creerlo ¡parecía un ser normal! Aunque no es como si no lo hubiese sido antes, pero me veía bien y no como un tonto, no podía decirles nada de lo que había pensado y mucho menos perseguirlos como tenía planeado, de hecho creía que debía agradecerles.

-Edward…te ves estupendo.-dijo Bella con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que admitir que se ve bien, aunque se vería mucho mejor si utilizara lentes de contacto.- comento Ryan como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-No, está bien así, tiene que mantener su esencia, tiene que seguir siendo Edward.-dijo mi ángel con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Edward, ahora podrás tener a la mujer que quieras a tus pies, creo que alguna de las porristas te podría gustar o mejor, sal con todas ellas.-dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna. Vi como Bella se tensaba considerablemente cuando Ryan dijo eso, no entendía su reacción, ¿acaso podían ser celos?, no lo creo, Bella no podía estar celosa, menos de palabras, no tiene sentido alguno, ella es bonita, ha tenido algunos novios, y es más, creo que ahora mismo Ryan esta babeando por ella. Pero entonces que era? Sin darme cuenta Ryan se paraba para dirigirse a la salida, mientras le susurro algo suavemente a Bella, no pude percibir que fue, pero la dejo con los ojos abiertos.

-Bella, ¿paso algo malo? ¿Qué dijo?-no podía estar quieto, primero ese comentario, la reacción de Bella y luego esto, algo raro estaba pasando y no hacía nada más que confundirme.

-No es nada-dijo mientras miraba sus pies y luego volvía a la normalidad, pensé por unos segundos que a las reacciones anteriores habían sido producto de mi imaginación, ¿mi Bella mi ángel, celosa? Jamás podría suceder y menos por mí. Pero el susurro era algo que no podía olvidar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela todo fue extraño todos me miraban expectantes y muchos que ni conocía me saludaban, incluso algunas chicas guiñándome el ojo, era un nuevo comienzo para mí, pero no lograba a acostumbrarme al estilo. Eso de elegir tan cuidadosamente ropa y los consejos capilares de Ryan eran todo un embrollo.

Despertando de mi ensimismamiento pude ver a Bella y la mire con unos ojos de suplica, consiguiendo que esta se dirigiera a mí, mi dulce ángel, que haría sin ella, siempre comprende mis tontas suplicas y caras feas.

Vi que Bella se acercaba a mí rápidamente y no pude evitar alegrarme y saludarla animadamente.

-Hola Bella-le dije sonriendo y abrazándola tiernamente, extrañaba su cercanía aunque no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

-Hola Edward-me dijo mientras me devolvía el gesto-Al parecer te ha ido bien esta mañana- señalándome un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaba al parecer de mi.

-Emm… algo así- no podía decir que fuera del todo desagradable, pero incomodaba, no era común y solo se interesaban por mi físico, solo veían apariencias y no quería eso

-Y… ¿vas a invitar a alguna plástica, digo, chica a salir?-dijo tratando de parecer despreocupada, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba muy curiosa.

-No lo creo, ellas solo ven mi exterior, yo quiero que me quieran como soy, no por lo que parezco.-dije con un sonrisa.

- Ya veo.-dijo ella con un aire pensativo. Sentí un fuerte chillido que gritaba mi nombre, era una de las plásticas que venía corriendo hacia mí, ¡que fastidio!-pensé para mis adentros. Sentí que Bella fulminaba con la mirada a la plástica y posesivamente ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y escondía su cabeza en el. Me sentí extremadamente cómodo en esa posición.

Sentí a Bella hablarme en un tono de voz muy bajo.- ¿Ya se fue?- yo solo asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza.-No me gusta que se te acerquen y te sigan, me dan ganas de matarlas.- termino diciendo acompañado con un suspiro.

-No tienes que sentirte así, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola ni nada parecido.- estaba a punto de decir mis sentimientos… hasta que apareció el causante de mis pesadillas, Ryan.

-¿Interrumpo?- sentí unos deseos de gritarle que se fuera, ya que obviamente estaba interrumpiendo el momento más importante de mi vida.

-Hm… no, para nada.- dijo Bella un tanto incomoda. Y con eso Bella le ponía punto final a mi declaración, al parecer otro intento fallido y no por nada muy cercano, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Solo esperar?

-Ya veo-dijo Ryan mirándonos atentamente y luego sonriendo como siempre, me pregunto si habría sido todo intencional, pues claramente no era oportuno y comenzaba a pensar que todo era un plan en mi contra o algo parecido.

Durante unos minutos Ryan se puso a conversar con Bella y de vez en cuando compartíamos opiniones , aun no podía olvidar que por SU culpa no había podido hacer mi declaración a Bella , en fin , quizás era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

Mientras conversaban Bella y Ryan animadamente no pude evitar mirar como alguien se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros, y no era otro más que el presidente del equipo de baloncesto, Evan.

-Ryan, necesito hablar contigo-dijo mirando directamente a Ryan y asiendo caso omiso de la presencia de Bella y mía, algo que me produjo una ligera molestia, además de su claro disgusto pintado en el rostro, nada agradable para ver cabía decir.

-Está bien-respondió sin más el aludido, y dejándonos nuevamente solos a mí y a Bella. En lo profundo de mi corazón agradecí que apareciera ese tipo a llevarse al fastidio andante de Ryan, aunque de más estaba decir que la situación no era muy normal y al parecer Bella se había dado cuenta.

-Oye Edward, no te pareció un poco raro-dijo Bella mirando como conversaban a una distancia más que prudente.

-Pues parece que si-dije con total desinterés, no pensaba darle más importancias a alguien que no la tenía.

-¡Edward mira!-grito levemente Bella captando toda mi atención, y claro no era para mas, ambos jugadores de baloncesto se encontraban ¿¡BESANDOSE!? , todos mirábamos impactados esa escena y ¡no era para menos! Quien iba a pensar que un escándalo como estos pasara hoy, en la escuela y frente a nuestros ojos.

Mire a Bella en busca de alguna respuesta a lo que ella tan solo sonrió con simpatía, como con un dejo de complicidad, ¿a qué se debía eso?

-Vamos Edward, acaso no te habías dado cuenta?-Me dijo bella entre sintiéndolo y riendo

-¡Claro que no!-dije un tanto molesto y exaltado, quien iba a pensar que Ryan, esa molestia, el tipo con el que pasábamos tanto tiempo ¡fuera Gay! Y ni mencionar al capitán del equipo, esto sería sin duda un escándalo de proporciones.

-Vamos Edward cálmate, cálmate, no es para tanto de hecho Ryan iba a decírtelo, pero tú siempre te molestabas de todo lo que hacía, ¿estabas celoso?-dijo Bella entre risitas y una marcada curiosidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos, estaba expectante a cualquier actitud mía.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-no le podía responder la pregunta que me hacía, preferí evadirla con más preguntas, no podía evidenciarlo todo tan rápido, era peligroso.

-Ryan me había dicho que el mismo lo aria.- dijo con una sonrisa. Esto era muy extraño, sentía que Bella me ocultaba algo, iba a insistir cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Cuando me voltee vi que Ryan estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, creo que tenia está un poco de saliva del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, ¡qué asco! Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento

-Creo que ya es hora de que hablen de un tema en particular.- dijo mirando fijamente a Bella, lo que provoco terror en sus ojos.

-¡NO!, ese es mi problema, no te metas, es más, creo que nadie debe interferir.-Bella estaba furiosa, tenía la cara rojísima de la rabia y con actitud claramente incomoda.

-¿Qué cosa hay que hablar?- Bella susurraba cosas como ¨no por favor cállate¨ y eso me ponía muy nervioso.

-Voy a ir directo al caso, y ustedes dos van a ser sinceros.- Ryan parecía un poco cansado.- Edward… ¿Qué sientes por Bella?- creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso, el miedo empezó a surgir efecto en mí, no podía mirar a nadie, tenía una confusión de emociones; miedo, nerviosismo, felicidad y sobre todo mucho amor contenido.

-Hm… amistad, yo… la quiero mucho.-eran palabras reales, pero no exactas. En ese momento vi a Bella con una sonrisa triste en su cara, no entendí esa reacción, pero no me tranquilizaba para nada, ¿acaso podría ser una señal?

-¿Y que sientes tu Bella?- Ryan la miraba con cara de impaciente y claro una cierta molestia implícita.

-¿Para qué me lo preguntas si de todos modos ya lo sabes?- a mi ángel le empezaron a salir lágrimas, pero en ningún momento oculto su bello rostro.

-Yo lo quiero escuchar.-Ryan la miraba con firmeza.- y tu.-dijo mirándome.- se sincero, no omitas cosas.- Ya no podía negar más las cosas, estoy loco de amor por Bella, pero no quiero perder su amistad, no quiero escuchar un rechazo, me duelen esos pensamientos, pero tengo que decirlo de una vez , este era el momento .

´Tome un profundo respiro luego de terminar mis cavilaciones.- Bella… esto es muy difícil de decir, pero es la realidad, te amo desde que te vi, amo tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tú todo. Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero necesitaba decírtelo, me dan unos celos horribles cuando me cuantas de tus conquistas o de las salidas con tus novios, eso me mata, pero es mi realidad, solo te pido que no te alejes de mi, te necesito, me conformo y siempre lo hare con ser solo tu amigo-termine mirando mis zapatos, sentí las manos de Bella en mi cara, alzándola para mirar mis ojos.

-Edward, ya no recuerdo cuantos años llevamos siendo amigos, hasta el año pasado siempre te vi como tal, pero este verano me di cuenta que cuando estoy con otro chico solo pienso en ti, me has ayudado en los tiempos en que he estado mal, me haces reír, en fin… eres todo lo que busco.-yo tenía una mirada de idiota en mi rostro, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida, pero había algo que no me quedo claro… ¿Qué tiene que ver Ryan aquí?

Sentí la mirada de Bella en mi.- ¿No me vas a besar?- dijo con una risita traviesa, sentí el sonrojo cubrir mis mejillas, ahora ¿que debía hace? Me agache un poco para ponerme a su altura y le susurre en el oído.-Bella, no se besar, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Solo siente.- Bella se estaba poniendo de puntitas, nuestras bocas estaban a unos pocos centímetros, cuando vi la mano de alguien entre mis labios y los de mi ángel.

Bufe considerablemente, ÉL tenía que arruinar lo que tanto he esperado tanto tiempo.

-Bellita, quiero contarle a Eddy que tengo que ver aquí.- lo mire con odio, detesto que me digan Eddy, pero para ser sincero la curiosidad me está matando.-Bueno, entre en esta escuela porque ya conocía a Evan, pero últimamente me había dejado muy solo, ni siquiera me besaba.- mi único pensamiento fue… quiero vomitar, pero Ryan continuo.- cuando te conocí se me ocurrió en buen plan, tú me ibas a ayudar a sacarle celos a Evan, pero siempre te mostraste muy frio cerca de mí, por lo que le pedí ayuda a Bella, si no Bella no se declaraba pronto, tú me ayudabas ,o mejor dicho serias la carnada, por eso quedo congelada el día de tu cambio de look . Pero no fue necesario, mi Evan pensó que ahora me gustaban las mujeres.- dijo riendo muy fuerte. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco sucio, ser del gusto de los homosexuales, no es algo que quiera decir con orgullo.- bueno chicos, me retiro porque mi novio me espera.- dicho lo último se fue muy rápido a encontrarse con Evan.

-¿En que estábamos antes?- Bella ya estaba a unos pocos milímetros de mis labios, al unirse nuestros labios sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo, movíamos nuestros labios primero tímidamente y luego en perfecta sincronía, el sabor de Bella era maravilloso, no era comparable con nada. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, el estacionamiento estaba vacío, todos ya habían entrado a clases.

-Wow… ¿sabías que es mi primer beso?- no me avergüenzo de decirlo, y al parecer a Bella tampoco le molestaba, ya que tenía una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

-Lo sé y me encanta tener el privilegio de ser tu primer beso, eso nadie nunca la podrá negar.- dijo Bella antes de unir nuestro labios nuevamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Han pasado alrededor de seis meses desde que estoy con Bella, no me arrepiento de nada, soy feliz, tengo amigos y la mejor novia que puede existir.

Con respecto a Ryan, ahora somos amigos, al principio me costó tomar confianza con él por su condición sexual, pero me di cuenta de que está totalmente enamorado de Evan el capitán de baloncesto.

Respecto a mi _look_, no tengo mucho que decir, me visto normal; jeans, poleras polos, zapatillas; con respecto al pelo, ya no le pongo gel, lo dejo natural como le gusta a mi ángel. Aunque he tratado de sacar, romper o dejar de usar mis lentes, Bella dice que me veo sexy con ellos, creo que es una estupidez, pero para ser sincero estoy acostumbrado a usarlos.

Estaba saliendo de mi clase de cálculo, la cual no comparto con Bella. Cuando entre a la cafetería vi que mi hermosa novia y mi amigo Ryan hablaban animadamente, al darse cuenta de mi presencia me indicaron que me sentara junto a ellos, lo cual hice gustosamente. Si no los conociera pensaría que están juntos o alguna burrada así, por eso siempre hay que tener en cuentas que _nada es lo que parece._

**N/A: Acabo de terminar, una semana escribiendo con la ayuda de mí querida hermana y el apoyo de mi hermana adoptiva. Me siento muy satisfecha con mi trabajo y espero que a ustedes también les allá gustado.**

**Antes de que se me olvide REVIEWS!!! Por favor no sean malas, no les toma mucho tiempo, solo aprietan el botón verde, es criben su comentario (sea cual sea) y listo =D.**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido esperando sus reviews.**

**Lágrimas-Oscuras.**


End file.
